vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidus
Summary The protagonist of Final Fantasy X, Tidus was about to play a match of blitzball match in the Jecht Memorial Cup when Sin attacked, resulting in the destruction of Zanarkland. He wakes up in the Baaj Temple in the world of Spira, upon which he is informed by a girl named Rikku that Zanarkland was destroyed a thousand years ago. Confused and out of place, he meets Yuna, a fledgling summoner about to begin her pilgrimage to defeat Sin as many had done before her and believes his story due to meeting Jecht when she was younger. Hoping to find a way home, Tidus joins Yuna on her quest and becomes the keystone of a much greater scheme as the story progresses. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Tidus Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human/Dream of the Fayth, Guardian, Blitzball Player, Ace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2. Able to stay and fight underwater), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself/his allies up and slowing/stopping opponents), Energy Blasts, Skilled Acrobat and Blitzball Player Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Capable of hurting Sin with his attacks, who is unaffected by the Gravitational Forces created as an effect of his Giga Graviton move. Furthermore, is considered by Lulu to have proven himself as a Guardian, maybe even as the best, after the final battle with Overdrive Sin, Implying his efforts and the efforts of at least one more Guardian were significant towards defeating Sin) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of fighting Braska's Final Aeon) Lifting Strength: Class E (Able to endure the high gravity exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton from several kilometers away) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Capable of harming Sin and the Final Aeon whose role is to defeat Sin) Durability: Small Planet level (Can withstand the gravitational force exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton, however a direct impact would instantly kill him. Additionally, Tidus, regarded as one of the best Guardians ever, should be no less durable than Rikku, a Guardian of lesser note able to survive multiple Meteor spells and an Ultima from Trema, a character stronger than a Final Aeon-level Fiend, Paragon/Lord Zaon) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with sword strikes, several dozen meters with energy blasts and magic. Standard Equipment: * Brotherhood: Tidus's sword, which he received from Wakka. * Caladbolg: Tidus's Celestial Weapon, dealing damage proportional to his well-being (at the start of a fight, his blows will deal double damage, but this multiplier drops as he loses health, dealing his baseline striking strength as he nears defeat) * Blitzball: Normally used in his Blitz Ace attack. Intelligence: Tidus is a master swordsman and shield wielder at the end of the game, comparable to legendary warriors and Guardians like his father Jecht and Auron. While he lags behind them in blocking attacks and in the use of brute force, he is far more agile and acrobatic, specializing in dodging attacks before dishing out lethal counterattacks in return with a variety of swift maneuvers. He also triumphed over Spira's strongest, most notably, he managed to defeat Yu Yevon and Sin once and for all, a feat thought impossible up to that point. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Haste: Speeds up the actions of one ally. * Hastega: Speeds up the action of all allies: * Slow: Slows down the actions of one enemy. * Slowga: Slows down the actions of all enemies. * Delay Attack: Temporarily postpones the opponent's next major action, giving Tidus the opportunity to strike first. Overdrive: "Swordplay" * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWwdJKrZpvc Spiral Cut:] Tidus does a 360 degrees spin in the air and performs a downward vertical slash. * [https://youtu.be/EWwdJKrZpvc?t=7 Slice & Dice:] Tidus does six sword slashes at random while darting back and forth. * [https://youtu.be/EWwdJKrZpvc?t=23 Energy Rain:] Tidus jumps off one enemy and begins charging his weapon in mid-air. He then unleashes non-elemental blasts of energy on all enemies. * [https://youtu.be/EWwdJKrZpvc?t=41 Blitz Ace:] Tidus charges and leaps off his target. He executes eight slashes at the target, plants his sword into the ground and leaps into the air using the hilt of the planted sword as a platform. While in the air, Tidus performs one final attack in the form of the Blitzball move "Sphere Shot" with a thrown Blitzball. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5